<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Ghost Mystery by Zeborah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602279">Holy Ghost Mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeborah/pseuds/Zeborah'>Zeborah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Musicals, Probably a few heresies, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeborah/pseuds/Zeborah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jesus Christ Superstar</em> ends on Friday. What happens when the curtain rises on Sunday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Ghost Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>SCENE 1</h4>
<p class="location">A house</p>
<p class="directions">The women, preparing spices and wearily comforting each other</p>
<p class="singer">Mary Magdalene, Mary Theotokos, Joanna, Salome, others <span class="directions">in conversation</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	What's a girl to do?						<span class="tuneof">to the tune of: Gethsemane</span><br/>	Nothing left to lose...<br/>	After all we've been through, too --<br/>	A crucifixion! -- That one's new...<br/>	Still we have to do our duty<br/>	Or his corpse will putrefy.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Theotokos:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Once I was a child<br/>	They all called 'defiled'.<br/>	But I bore it all for nine months --<br/>	Labour's no fun in a stable --<br/>	Even when an angel tells you<br/>	This is for God's glory.... Well,<br/>	I saw the story through.<br/>	Shepherds, wise men too.<br/>	Frankincense and myrhh, as if they<br/>	Knew we'd need it. Fled to Egypt.<br/>	Years in Egypt!<br/>	Would you ask as much<br/>	from any other girl?</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	But if I'd said,<br/>	"No, you cannot make me, cannot take me for your scheme!<br/>	Find another wholesome girl to send your holy dream!"</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	I wanna know, I wanna know, my son!<br/>	I wanna know, I wanna know, my son!<br/>	Wanna see, I wanna see my son!<br/>	Wanna see, I wanna see my son!</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	What might have been?<br/>	Would these years have turned out any happier for me?<br/>	Would I now be bouncing baby carpenters on my knee?</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	I have to know, I have to know, my son!<br/>	I have to know, I have to know, my son!<br/>	Have to see, I have to see my son!<br/>	Have to see, I have to see my son!<br/>	What could have been if this could be undone?<br/>	What could have been if this could be undone?<br/>	I have to know, I have to know, my son!<br/>	I have to know, I have to know, my son!</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	Why should he die?<br/>	Why should he die?</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	Scared me when at six years old he ran away to school,<br/>	Shocked me when he fasted in the desert to be cool,<br/>	Frightened me to see him thumb his nose at all the priests,<br/>	When they took and flogged him thought my anguish was complete,</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	But now he's dead!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Women:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	He's dead!<br/>	My teacher's dead!<br/>	My lord is dead!<br/>	He's dead!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Theotokos:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	My son is dead!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Once I was a child<br/>	Hated and reviled,<br/>	Haunted by my demons, when<br/>	He cast them out and smiled! So then<br/>	Of course I bought him food and clothes --<br/>	Thought I should support his cause.<br/>	Even brought some sweet<br/>	Ointment for his feet.<br/>	Now it's for... his corpse--!</p>
</div><p class="directions">voice cracks, women comfort her, and all gather supplies</p>
<p class="singer">Women:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	After all we've been through, too!<br/>	Still we have to do our duty<br/>	Or his corpse will putrefy....</p>
</div><p class="singer">Salome:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Who will roll the stone away					<span class="tuneof">Who Will Stay Awake With Me</span><br/>	From his tomb?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	No-one will keep me away<br/>	From his tomb.</p>
</div><h4>SCENE 2</h4>
<p class="location">At the tomb</p>
<p class="directions">Soldiers are walking around stomping their feet. Suddenly
white light flares							<span class="tuneof">Jesus Christ, Superstar (instrumental)</span><br/>
and an Angel flies down to land on the stone.<br/>
The Soldiers stumble back and fall down in fright.<br/>
The Angel rolls the stone away.<br/>
Strips of cloth are visible inside.<br/>
The Soldiers scramble up and flee.</p>
<p class="directions">The Angel lounges hidden behind the stone</p>
<p class="directions">Enter Women, and find tomb empty</p>
<p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I've been living to be here					<span class="tuneof">Could We Start Again Please</span><br/>	Dying to be here, but it shouldn't be like this<br/>	This was unexpected<br/>	What do we do now?<br/>	Oh could you bring him back, please?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Theotokos:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I think you've had your fun now!<br/>	You've even gone a bit too far to scorn the man you hate. <br/>	Before it gets too frightening<br/>	You ought to call a halt<br/>	So could you bring him back, please?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Both/All:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I've been living to be here<br/>	Dying to be here, but it shouldn't be like this<br/>	This was unexpected<br/>	What do we do now?<br/>	Oh could you bring him back, please?</p>
</div><p class="directions">Enter Angel, women step back in fear</p>
<p class="singer">Angel:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Try not to be frightened,					<span class="tuneof">Everything's Alright</span><br/>	I know who you're seeking:</p>
  <p>Jesus who was crucified.<br/>	Don't you know<br/>	Everything's alright,<br/>	Yes, everything's fine...<br/>	Are the living among the dead?<br/>	He has risen just like he said!<br/>	See the place<br/>	Where he lay:</p>
  <p>He is not here: he's risen indeed.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Sir, all this fine ointment, brand new and expensive, should have anointed our friend.<br/>	But when we arrived here, all that we could find was this cloth they wrapped round his head!<br/>	Sir, if you have moved him, if he's in a new tomb,<br/>	Tell me where -- I will get him myself!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Angel:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Remember how he told you<br/>	When he was still with you<br/>	Preaching throughout Galilee:</p>
  <p>(Don't you know<br/>	Everything's alright, yes<br/>	Everything's fine.)<br/>	That the Son of Man must be bound<br/>	By the hands of the sinning crowd<br/>	To be tried,<br/>	Crucified,<br/>	And in three days be raised up again.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Theotokos:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Sir, by your bright raiment, we know Who has sent you, but you're just not making sense!<br/>	Unwrap this enigma, explain this whole mystery -- or are we just being dense?<br/>	Is he some poor spirit with unfinished business?<br/>	Is he lost? Is he wand'ring alone?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Angel:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Try not to be frightened,<br/>	For you must go quickly,<br/>	Tell all his disciples:</p>
  <p>Don't you know<br/>	Everything's alright, yes<br/>	Everything's fine.<br/>	And he's going ahead of you<br/>	Into Galilee -- you go too!<br/>	There he'll be,<br/>	You will see<br/>	He is risen: he's risen indeed.</p>
</div><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="singer">The women:</td>
<td class="singer">Angel:</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	There he'll be,</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	We will see</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	He is risen: he's risen indeed.</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
  <em>repeat a few times</em>
</p>
<p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	There he'll be,<br/>	We will see<br/>	He is risen: he's risen indeed!</p>
</div><h4>SCENE 3</h4>
<p class="location">At the temple</p>
<p class="directions">Enter soldiers running, out of breath</p>
<p class="singer">Soldiers <span class="directions">alternating lines in their panic</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	We've really got to tell you what we saw today.			<span class="tuneof">Damned For All Time</span><br/>	You're gonna wanna hear just what we have to say.<br/>	We watched the tomb the whole night like you told us to.<br/>	We never slept a wink, we swear to God it's true!<br/>	It's hard to swallow but these are the facts we logged.<br/>	We can't be held responsible for acts of God!<br/>	Don't say that we'll<br/>	Take the rap here!</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	It happened as the sun rose at the break of day,<br/>	The ground began to shake, the tombstone rolled away!<br/>	An angel of the Lord came down from heaven too.<br/>	(He must have been an angel and that's how he flew.)<br/>	It's hard to swallow but these are the facts we logged.<br/>	We can't be held responsible for acts of God!<br/>	Don't say that we'll<br/>	Take the rap here!</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	His face was bright as lightning and his clothes like snow!<br/>	It really was quite frightening -- we were fearless though!<br/>	But then we saw inside the tomb and there we found<br/>	The corpse was gone -- it wasn't anywhere around!<br/>	It's hard to swallow but these are the facts we logged.<br/>	We can't be held responsible for acts of God!<br/>	Don't say that we'll<br/>	Take the rap here!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Caiaphas <span class="directions">aside to Annas</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	How is this Jesus still causing us trouble?			<span class="tuneof">Blood Money</span><br/>	His death should have stopped all these rumours for keeps.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Annas <span class="directions">aside to Caiaphas</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	We don't need this mystery -- they'll say he's a ghost soon!<br/>	The people want answers -- let's give them heaps.<br/>	<span class="directions">to soldiers</span><br/>	Tell all the people it was his disciples<br/>	Who stole him at night while you two played jacks.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Caiaphas:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	No, say you were sleeping -- and don't be afraid:</p>
  <p>You won't get in trouble. We'll have your backs.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Soldier 1:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	We might need some insurance...</p>
</div><p class="singer">Annas:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	If you mean cash, then I'm sure we can deal. <span class="directions">offers a bag</span></p>
</div><p class="singer">Soldier 2:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	We'll need lots of insurance!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Caiaphas <span class="directions">offering another bag</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Just keep up your own end -- you know the spiel.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Soldiers:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	We'll tell the crowd<br/>	We fell asleep this morning<br/>	And when we woke<br/>	His disciples had taken his body.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Caiaphas and Annas:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Well done, soldiers<br/>	Good old soldiers...</p>
</div><h4>SCENE 4</h4>
<p class="location">In a private room</p>
<p class="directions">The men are gathered</p>
<p class="directions">Enter the women</p>
<p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	It truly is a strange thing -- mystifying!			<span class="tuneof">Strange Thing, Mystifying</span><br/>	But he isn't there,<br/>	And the angel said<br/>	He's risen from the grave.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Theotokos:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	We understand that this is hard to credit!<br/>	But it's true -- I saw it,<br/>	My son's alive,<br/>	He's risen from the grave.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Together:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	How could we have ever doubted?<br/>	He healed the blind and lame,<br/>	Brought lepers back to health.<br/>	We should have never for a moment doubted!<br/>	He raised up Martha's brother,<br/>	And now he's raised himself!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Men:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	What is this mad superstition?<br/>	What is this mass delusion?<br/>	Hush now, hush now, hush this nonsense!<br/>	Hush now, hush now -- have you no conscience?<br/>	There's a time for laughing and a time to weep,<br/>	There's a time for speaking and a time for peace!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Thomas:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I'm amazed that even women can believe this old wives' tale!<br/>	I can only guess this grieving has made the last of your reason fail!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	No, you're wrong!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Men:</p>

<p></p><div class="right">
  <p>				This woman's crazy!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	No, you're wrong!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Men:</p>

<p></p><div class="right">
  <p>				This woman's crazy!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Women:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	No, you're wrong!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Men:</p>

<p></p><div class="right">
  <p>				They've all gone crazy!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Women:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	No, you're wrong!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Men:</p>

<p></p><div class="right">
  <p>				They've all gone crazy!</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	How can it be true?<br/>	How can it be true?<br/>	How can it be true?<br/>	How can it be true?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Just come! Just come with me!</p>
</div><p class="directions">finally Peter and John let her drag them out</p>
<h4>SCENE 5</h4>
<p class="location">At the tomb</p>
<p class="directions">Enter Peter and John (Mary somewhat behind) and find the empty tomb</p>
<p class="singer">Peter <span class="directions">wonderingly</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I thought I had the key to heaven,				<span class="tuneof">Pilate's Dream</span><br/>	The world was at my feet.<br/>	Then everything was ripped out of my grasp<br/>	And the tomb shut fast.</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	I thought I was the rock he called me,<br/>	Then bent just like a reed.<br/>	I told them all he was no friend of mine,<br/>	And sealed it for all time.</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	And now this door I shut<br/>	And barred behind my back<br/>	Has opened, just a crack...<br/>	There's something here to hand<br/>	If I could understand...</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	But still I look through it dimly<br/>	It's all a mystery.<br/>	I'm down here searching blindly for the key<br/>	And wond'ring what it means.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Try not to be frightened,					<span class="tuneof">Everything's Alright (reprise)</span><br/>	For we must go quickly,<br/>	Tell all the disciples:</p>
  <p>Don't you know<br/>	Everything's alright, yes<br/>	Everything's fine.<br/>	And he's going ahead, it's true,<br/>	Into Galilee -- we must too!<br/>	There he'll be,<br/>	We will see<br/>	He is risen: he's risen indeed!</p>
</div><p class="directions">Exeunt Peter and John still in sad confusion</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</td>
<td class="singer">Angel:</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	There he'll be,</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Can't you see?</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	He is risen: he's risen indeed!</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Can it be?</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Will we see?</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's alright, yes</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Is he risen...?</td>
<td class="sung">	Everything's...</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p class="directions">Enter Jesus behind her</p>
<p class="singer">Jesus <span class="directions">teasing</span>:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p> 	Woman, why are you crying in such anguish? What is this heartrending sound?<br/>	Who can you be seeking, here at an empty tomb where rags litter the ground?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p> 	Sir, if you have moved him, if he's in a new tomb,<br/>	Tell me where -- I will--</p>
</div><p class="singer">Jesus:</p>

<p></p><div class="right">
  <p> 					Mary!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="superright">
  <p> 						--Teacher! <span class="directions">falls at his feet</span></p>
</div><p class="singer">Jesus:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Don't hold on to my body!					<span class="tuneof">I Don't Know How To Love Him</span><br/>	This is not who I am now:</p>
  <p>I have changed -- yes, really changed.<br/>	I have risen here<br/>	But that's not the end:</p>
  <p>There's farther to ascend....</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	Go instead back to my brothers.<br/>	Tell them all what I tell you:</p>
  <p>I must rise -- yes, really rise<br/>	To my Father true<br/>	Who's your Father too, <br/>	My Lord who is your Lord:</p>
  <p>My God and yours.</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	Peace be with you now<br/>	And for every day.<br/>	Mary, don't be scared,<br/>	Wipe your tears away.<br/>	Was there ever any man<br/>	Who was here to stay?</p>
</div><div class="sung">
  <p>	You must hold on to your faith now.<br/>	You are stronger than you realise.<br/>	Don't back down -- give them no ground!<br/>	Tell them Galilee<br/>	Is where they must go.<br/>	It's there they'll see me rise:</p>
  <p>Go tell them so.<br/>	Go, tell them so.<br/>	I love you so.</p>
</div><h4>SCENE 6</h4>
<p class="location">On the streets</p>
<p class="directions">Crowd, soldiers, disciples mingles (but not yet Mary Magdalene)</p>
<p class="singer">Crowd:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Soldiers:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.<br/>	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.<br/>	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.<br/>	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.</p>
</div><p class="directions">Enter Mary Magdalene</p>
<p class="singer">Mary Magdalene:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I have seen our Lord!<br/>	Saw him risen, saw him standing<br/>	Close as this, with my own eyes!<br/>	We must go to Galilee now<br/>	And you all will see him rise.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Men:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.</td>
<td>Peter:</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.</td>
<td class="sung">I don't know quite </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.</td>
<td class="sung">what I saw there.</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p class="singer">Women:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	When do we go back to Galilee?</td>
<td class="right">An</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	When do we go back to Galilee?</td>
<td class="sung">empty tomb, abandoned graveclothes.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	When do we go back to Galilee?</td>
<td class="sung"> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	When do we go back to Galilee?</td>
<td class="sung">But he died! How can he live?</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p><br/>	When do we go back to Galilee?<br/>	When do we go back to Galilee?<br/>	When do we go back to Galilee?<br/>	When do we go back to Galilee?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Thomas:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	Why should you want to go?<br/>	What is wrong with all you women?<br/>	First it's angels, now it's ghosts!<br/>	Why must you disrupt our mourning<br/>	With these empty prattling boasts?</p>
</div><p class="singer">Crowd:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.</p>
</div><p class="singer">Soldiers:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.</td>
<td>Peter:</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="sung">	Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.</td>
<td class="sung">What is this mystery?</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p class="singer">Mary:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	I don't care what you say!<br/>	He's alive -- that's all that matters!<br/>	While you spread your gloom and doubt,<br/>	There's a trip I have to pack for --<br/>	Stops to plan along our route!</p>
</div><p class="singer">Crowd:</p>

<p></p><div class="sung">
  <p>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.<br/>	What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening....</p>
</div><em>repeat, fading out, to intermission</em>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is intended to have two acts: the first covering Easter Sunday, the second the weeks following through to Pentecost. Unfortunately I've been stuck on the Road to Emmaus for the last couple of years so the second act may remain a mystery....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>